The Snow Princess
by terahteapot
Summary: When Queen Elsa came down to find a drink of water in the middle of the night, the last thing she expected was to find a baby on the doorstep, addressed to her! When she takes her in, she has no idea what she is letting herself in for...
1. Chapter 1

**Why? ****_Why_****? WHY? Why am I starting a new story? I don't know! It's just I had an idea for this story last night when I was trying to get to sleep and knew I had to start this, it is called The Snow Princess, in case you did not know already. Anyways, guys, I have been scrolling down Frozen Fan Fictions, and I am very disappointed, all I have been seeing is Anna and Kristoff having kids! Why can't Elsa? I always thought she'd be a great Mom. Anyways, enough talk-talk-talking, lets jump right in to the story, I really hope you enjoy this, and I hope you will support me, and yeah, enjoy, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, that all goes to the guy who created Mickey Mouse.**

**Chapter One**

**Baby On The Doorstep**

I awoke in the middle of the night with a start, an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I quickly reach out and thaw the snowflakes that were travelling up my bedroom walls like vines. I press my hand to my head and sigh, I'd never get back to sleep. I swing my legs out of bed and balance carefully on the cold floorboards. They had a tendency to creak after many years of pacing among them. I walk out of my door and down the stairs, a trail of snowflakes following behind me. Maybe some water would help. I walk past Anna's bedroom and furrow my brow, looking at the stair railing. I had never tried it before...Was it best to do it in the middle of the night? I sit myself down on the banister and slide down, squealing and hanging on for dear life, and then find myself enjoying the ride, then, I hit the end, and tumble off onto the hard floorboards. I curse under my breath in a very un-queenly fashion and dust my satin nightgown down. Anna could have warned me about that part.

I start striding towards the kitchen, but pause, balancing on the tips of my toes as I hear a low wailing. Is there a cat at the door? Oh, please, was it that flea bitten cat that Anna declared was her lucky kitty? It was snowing out, and no matter what anyone said, I didn't really have a heart of ice. I walk over to the oversized front door and give a blissful smile as the cold air hits me. Then I look down and jump back, squealing. There is a child in a basket, but with no blanket, no source of warmth, and it was snowing heavily out. Without thinking, I bend down and pick the child up, it's ice cold in my arms. I grab the basket and slam the door behind me, keeping out the snow. "Gerda!" I call, "Gerda!"

A bleary looking woman comes sleepily down the stairs, "Queen Elsa? What is?..Why have you got a child?"

"Never mind that." I sigh, "Just get me a blanket, now!"

She scurries off into the kitchen, and I sit down on the bottom of the stairs, frantically wrapping the loose parts of my nightgown around her. Who would leave a child alone with no source of blanket out in the heavy snow? This baby looked newborn, only hours old. I pick up the ripped note, and begin to read:

_Queen Elsa of Arendalle,_

_I did not know what else to do! I am in no position to bring up a baby girl. I am very young, and have no family to support me, I am also very, very ill and I fear I do not have much time left. I need to leave this child somewhere with a home where she will be happy, and I thought that the Queen of Arendalle would be perfect mother material, and I heard that Princess Anna of Arendalle has her own baby on the way, so she could help out as well. I'm sorry if I have scared you, this is a very big responsibility, but I had a good vibe from you, please bring this baby up right, and give her as much love and protection as possible. Tell her I love her, tell her it wasn't her fault._

_Yours sincerely,_

and then, nothing. Just ripped paper. I drop it and stared down at the baby girl in my arms, who was shivering. Her glittering brown eyes were filled with tears. A overwhelming wave of protectiveness comes over me, startling me. I hug the small child to my chest. Where would this baby go? The person in the letter said that she wanted me to take care of her, but that was ridiculous. I was in no position to bring up a child. I was the ice queen of Arendalle for goodness sake! I had duties, responsibilities, and with my own little niece of nephew on the way how on earth was I supposed to manage?

Gerda scurries over to me with a hot water bottle wrapped in a towel and a blanket, I wrap her in it and just stare at her. She had no home, she was alone. Just like I had been.

"Queen Elsa, where did you find this child?" Gerda asks.

"On the doorstep." I whisper, "She has nowhere."

"Do you want me to send a telegram to someone?" Gerda asks.

I shake my head, "I don't know what to do." I whisper, "Gerda, the woman in the note wants me to take care of her, but I can't surely."

"It's your decision." Gerda shrugs, "But Queen Elsa, this could be the making of you. Princess Anna is starting her family, why not start yours?"

To my surprise, I feel a small head nuzzle into me and give a short snuffle. I look down at the child who is looking up on me, in her eyes I see everything. She needs me. She relies on me. I'm all she has.

I pick her up, "Gerda, fetch Princess Anna's old crib. She will stay with us for the night. We'll figure the rest out in the morning."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, peeps! I am back, and no A Soft Lullaby today, but more of this, and maybe some more Nessie's Saga! I just think I did a lot of A Soft Lullaby at a time and it had been a months since Nessie's Saga was updated, so yeah, enjoy, peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Who Needs A Suitor? **

* * *

I had no idea having a newborn baby in your room could be so tiring.

I had been up at least seven times in the night to feed her, and one time she woke up because snow was falling on her, which I actually felt guilty about. I'd been so used to it, at that age I was already adjusting to the ice.

I walked downstairs groggily with the baby in the arms, "Gerda..." I say, "Please prepare some coffee...and some chocolate." Gerda nods at me in disbelief. I probably have dark rings under my eyes. I walk into the dining room, the baby girl squirming around in my arms, my pregnant sister is piling her food onto her plate happily, humming, but when she sees me she drops her croissant, "Elsa, you never told me that you were pregnant!"

"I wasn't. Don't be silly, Anna." I sigh. "I found her on the doorstep last night."

"What are you going to do with her?" Anna asks, turning to eat her pancakes.

"The person in the letter wants me to keep her." I sigh and Anna turns to face me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Elsa, yes! I'm having my baby, and they would be cousins, and they could play together and grow up together and we could be mommies together and-"

"Anna, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't know if I'm going to keep her, babies are a big responsibility." I sigh, "I'm already exhausted and I only spent one night with her."

Anna pouts, "I'll help you. I'm going to be a mother anyway. And Kristoff could help out too. Go on, Elsa."

"Anna, this isn't a game." I sigh, "Babies are for life, I don't think I'm ready to be a mother, I only just learned how to control my power for goodness sake-"

"More babies mean more love." Anna sings.

"And I don't think I'm responsible. I mean, I wasn't raised like a normal child, that's the only thing I know. I only know how to lock people in a room, I don't want to do it to this child, Anna. I don't want to make her a princess of isolation." I yawn.

"But, Elsa. You wouldn't, look I have no idea what I'm going to do, but we can do this together, it would be an adventure." Anna says and the baby begins to cry in my arms, making me and Anna both jump. I rock her anxiously, but she reaches out her tiny arms, I cautiously hug her to my chest and she stops crying immediately, "See." Anna says triumphantly, "You're doing it already."

Gerda comes scurrying in with a tray, holding a pot of coffee and a big bowl of yummy chocolate, along with a letter fanned out on it, she places it in front of me and holds her arms out anxiously, "Do you want me to take the baby, Queen Elsa?"

To my own surprise I snatch her to my chest, "She's fine thank you, Gerda."

Anna grins slyly at me and I roll my eyes. I reach for the letter first and rip it open and scan down the page. I huff and rip it in half. "What is it, Elsa?" Anna asks me.

"They're asking again." I sigh, "About a suitor. They're telling me I need an heir...but Anna, I'm just not ready. I don't know if I can marry yet, I'm scared because of my ice powers, what if he becomes scared in me, and can you imagine me giving birth? Blizzards!"

Anna is grinning at me like a child on Christmas morning, "You don't need to marry to have an heir."

"Of course I do, Anna." I sigh, reaching for a chocolate with an iced snowflake on top of it, my favorites. "You know how it works."

"Yes, I do." Anna says with a roll of her big blue eyes, "But, you don't have to get pregnant either. The answer is right in front of you."

I look down to the baby girl in my arms, and then anxiously look to Gerda, "What do you think, Gerda?"

"If you don't mind," Gerda says timidly, "I agree with Princess Anna. But my opinion doesn't matter!" She adds hastily, "It's all down to you, Queen Elsa."

Was I really doing this? I was sentencing my life to motherhood! But, this could be my chance. My chance to be a mother that mine never was. I could be a proper mother, I wouldn't lock this baby up, I wouldn't treat her like a monster, I wouldn't deprive her of love. I would give her enough love for 10 children, and I hate to say it but Anna was right. She could help me, we could help each other, and Anna's child would have a cousin, I wouldn't have to find a suitor. I wouldn't have to give birth. I could just become a mother, find an heir, without having to go through any pain.

I smile down at the child in my arms, "She needs a name."

Anna squeals and claps her arms, "Oh, Elsa! I'm so proud of you! This is so exciting!" She runs over to me and takes a good look at the baby resting in my arms. "I think she should have something to do with your power."

"Like what?" I laugh.

"Winter." Anna smiles, stroking the baby's head.

Winter. It was perfect, Winter, my daughter. "Hey, Winter." I whisper, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be your Mommy."

Winter fumbles and takes hold of my finger, I look down.

She was holding my hand.

* * *

**So, I updated for you guys, as I got 8 reviews! Oh my goodness! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Princess Winter of Arandalle**

* * *

"How do I introduce her?" I ask Anna in a mad panic.

Anna shrugs bouncily, "You just...do, I guess. Just say, hey, this is my daughter Winter, and she is your princess and future heir. Done."

I glare at my sister, "I'm the Queen of Arandalle. I'm supposed to have a way with words, I'm supposed to have prepared a speech. Oh, good god, I should have prepared a speech! Why didn't I prepare a speech?"

"You were busy." Anna points out, "Winter is a very noisy baby."

"And yours won't be?" I say, raising my eyebrows at my sister who is currently drumming her fingers on her small baby bump absent mindedly as if she doesn't have a care in the world.

"Oh, I'd be disappointed if my baby didn't talk all the time." Anna says in surprise, "I mean, I don't want a quiet child. That would be boring." She looks out the window, "They want you to go out now. They are screaming your name."

"But..." I whisper, looking down at my new baby girl who was currently playing with the end of my loose braid I always tied my hair back in. I take a deep breath. "Oh...okay, let's just do it."

Anna bounces over to the doors and flings them open so they slam into the balcony, making me flinch and Winter murmur in my arms. She seemed to only like it there, and she screamed if I put her down anywhere, her crib, in Anna's arms, Kristoff's arms, Kai or Gerda's arms, or even her play mat, she was only ever happy in my arms, which I secretly found comforting. I liked having her in my arms anyway, it made me feel as if she was safe there, I wanted to protect her always.

I take in a deep breath, and then stride out onto the balcony, many people gasp when they see me, but I ignore them all, "Ladies, and Gentlemen. Residents of Arandalle, may I present to you, Princess Winter of Arandalle."

A murmur goes throughout the crowd and I look to my sister anxiously and hug Winter close to me, were they not going to accept her, simply because she did not have royal blood pulsing through her veins? Anna looks a little scared too, and looks to Winter in a panicked gaze. I take a deep breath, "She is my daughter." I say.

"But, Queen Elsa, there was no suitor!" Someone calls from the large crowd.

"Of course there was no suitor." I say, "There did not need to be a suitor. I adopted her, is that such a problem?" I give them an icy glare, one that I was good at. Rumors had spread among the residents of the town that I did not want to marry or have my own biological children, simply because I was afraid of passing on my powers throughout the royal legacy, and I will admit, I was a little scared, but the truth was I just didn't want to marry because I was worried no man would accept me for who I was, a ice queen.

"Where did you find her?" One exclaims.

I sniff, "On the doorstep, late at night-"

"Actually, it was early in the morning!" Anna interrupts in a chirpy tone.

"Yes, yes, thank you, Anna...I did not know who sent her, but I am glad that they did, Winter is now my daughter and future heir of Arandalle. I wish for you to treat her with respect, as she is the princess, and if I hear any rumors or gossip, I promise you, you know you do not want to make the ice queen angry."

Anna snickers and I give her a look, making her fall completely silent. "Well, thank you, subjects, and goodbye." I say, and then stride back into my castle, Anna shutting the doors behind me.

"I think someone fainted." Anna giggles, sitting on the arm of a chair.

"Don't be silly." I say, with a large roll of my ice blue eyes, "It wasn't that shocking."

"Most queens don't adopt, look I'm not saying it's bad, but I bet some people were pretty surprised." Anna sings, "You are just strange, Elsa."

"I'm not strange, you are." I sniff, "I am the sophisticated, graceful one around here."

"But I'm having a real kid." Anna giggles.

"Winter is a real child." I say, rocking my daughter in my arms gently.

"But this child is actually royal." Anna argues.

"So is Winter." I snap.

"IS not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Ladies, stop arguing, you'll aggravate the whole house." Kristoff says coming into the room, "And I bet little baby Winter is far from impressed."

"Oh, hush." I say, and stride out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry, it was short. I have writers block for this but I figured I'd update simply because I got more than TWENTY REVIEWS last chapter! OM-FLIPPIN-G! I am so proud of myself anyways thank you so, so, so much for reading, and PLEASE RVEIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so I decided to skip ahead a little so Winter is now three, I am guessing this story will be about fifteen to twenty chapters. Sorry for not updating in forever, but speaking of which, for the first time in forever I am asking you for ideas? I need your help, guys! Tell me what you wanna see and I'll see what I can do!**

**Chapter Four**

**The Snow**

"Do the magic! Do you magic!" Winter squeals and I am instantly reminded of Anna when she was a little girl, tonight it was just me and Winter, Anna and Kristoff were having a night with their daughter, my niece, Rose. Winter and Rose were great friends but I had missed Winter as they grew old enough to play with each other so tonight I promised her I would make her a winter wonderland in the snow.

"What magic?" I tease my daughter and Winter laughs at me.

"You know! The snow magic! The ice magic! Make some snow! Make a wonderland!" Winter exclaims hysterically and excitedly. She was definitely an eager child with a big imagination, she reminded me of a young Anna, and like Anna, Winter was constantly breaking things and stealing chocolate.

I raise my hand in the air and Winter holds her breath, and then a burst of blue light erupts from my hand and hits the ceiling making ice spiral it's way around the ballroom, it starts to snow too, and ice glazes the floor. Winter laughs and jumps up and down, "Yay!" She exclaims, sliding away from me immediately and falling flat on her backside. I reach forward to help her up, to snuggle her, to tell her it's okay, but she simply laughs and crawls over to some snow. I sigh in relief and follow Winter who is trying to head up a big mountain of snow but she keeps on slipping naturally. I call out, "Winter!" She jumps left and I reach out, and a ice staircase forms. Winter squeals in glee and she runs up it, and she dances on top of the heap, "I'm the ice queen! I'm just like Mommy!"

She slips and I scream out in fear, ready to reach out and catch her but she laughs as she slides down the snow, landing in some snow. I put my hand on my heart and thank god she is alright, she runs up some more snow and calls out, "Mommy! Catch me!" I gasp as Winter plunges herself into the air, and my arm flies out, catching her but it isn't over, my heart is racing as she keeps on jumping, she keeps getting more and more ambitious with her jumps, completely trusting that I will catch her.

"Winter!" I scream, "Winter stop honey! I can't go that far! Winter! Winter!" Winter ignores me and I keep on blasting mountains of ice to my carefree daughter who is jumping and jumping, I'm crying by this point but Winter doesn't see, this was a bad idea, I never should have done this. This is how Anna got hurt so many years ago, this is what tore us both apart. I couldn't do it again, I couldn't hurt Winter, I just couldn't, I would never forgive myself, what if it hit her heart?

"Winter! Winter, no, I can't!" I scream.

"Catch me!" Winter calls, still laughing. "Come on, Mommy!"

"Slow down!" I call out desperately, and then everything stops, Winter jumps and I scream, as she misses the pile of ice, she starts plummeting to the ground, this time she screams and our screeches of terror are matched, I slip on the ice, and I fall flat on my face, though my arm goes out just in time to make a pile of soft powder for her to land in. She falls on it and looks at me with a smile, but it falters as she sees me, "Mom?" She says anxiously. I give out a choked sob, and Winter runs into my arms, "Mom, what's wrong?" I give her a little shake.

"Winter, I told you no! You could have got hurt! What if I didn't catch you? You could have got seriously hurt! Winter, that scared me, don't you ever do that again!" I scream, and it seems to alert someone, as Anna comes flying through the door.

"Elsa?" She says, panicked, and she races towards us, we are both crying by this point. "Elsa, what happened?" She asks. I am unable to answer, I continue to cry and I look at my sister with wide eyes. Anna gives up on me and turns to Winter.

"Winter, honey, what's wrong with Mommy?" Anna asks gently.

"I was just jumping and Mommy was catching me with big piles of ice, but then she stated screaming and I thought she was laughing, but then I saw she was crying and I missed a jump and I fell." Winter explains and Anna's eyes fill with recognition.

"Oh." She whispers, "Oh, Elsa." She wraps her arms around me, "It's OK, Winter is OK, nothing bad happened. Winter isn't me, Elsa. She's here, she's breathing."

"Did I do something wrong?" Winter asks.

"No, honey, you just scared your Mommy that's all...please don't do it again, OK?" Anna asks and Winter nods, heading straight over to me with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Winter wails and she throws her arms around me, I rock her gently and smooth her chocolate brown hair, "I won't do it again."

"OK, honey. It isn't your fault, you just gave me a bit of a scare, Winter. Please don't do it again. I can't lose you because I love you, Winter, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." I say giving her a tearful smile.

"I love you, Mom." She tells me, hugging me.

"I love you too, my little snow princess." I tell her and silently vow that I will never let anything hurt Winter.

**OK, sorry if it was bad, It's kind of late, but I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Nurse Winter**

"Elsa, are you OK?" Anna asks me anxiously, helping Rose eat her food. Rose swats her away and continues to giggle to Winter, but my daughter hardly seems to be listening, she is staring at me with those wide, worried brown eyes. "You look kind of...pale. Like pale for you, anyway, are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine." I snap, though truthfully I had been feeling sick all day. My head hurt and I just ached all over, but I'm sure it was nothing, I was just tired, I had a lot on my plate at the moment, it was hard being a mother and a queen at the same time.

"You don't look fine." Anna tells me, "Why don't you go up to bed early? I'll put Winter to bed for you, I'd be happy to." I shake my head, pushing my plate away and getting up, though my legs feel as if they could buckle beneath me.

"Come on, Winter, honey." I say, "It's time for bed." Winter slides down from the table and comes to my side, she takes my hand and hugs me gently, whereas Anna continues to look at me with gentle eyes.

"Elsa, you are shaking. Really bad." She tells me, getting up, she looks to Kristoff, "Could you take Rose and Winter up to bed please, Kristoff?" Kristoff nods at her, and then he picks Rose up and reaches forwards for Winter's hand.

"She's fine with me." I say shrilly, pulling a startled Winter closer to me, she stumbles into me and it knocks me unbalanced, I lean on the chair for support, taking a deep breath before whispering, "Upstairs, Winter."

"No." Anna says stubbornly, "You are going up to bed and Kristoff will take the girls up while I take care of you." She folds her arms, "You have to let people help you sometimes, Elsa, you can't do everything yourself."

"I did for _thirteen years_, Anna!" I snap. "Stop acting like you can boss me around, I am the older sister, and I am the queen!" Anna stares at me, "I need to take my daughter to bed, Anna, she's exhausted."

"No." Anna suddenly shouts, snatching Winter away from me, her hand yanks away from mine and I see red, before letting go of the chair and I walk forward to take her hand once again, but instead my legs buckle and I fall to the floor, blacking out instantly, hearing Winter's terrified screams before.

I awake on a soft pillow, with a cover on top of me. My hair was loose and I run my fingers through it, and I give a small moan as a sudden pain ripples through my arm, I open up my eyes, to see Anna sitting on the end of my bed with tears in her eyes, a frowning Rose on her lap, Kristoff sat next to her and a doctor hovered over me nervously, but there was only one person I was looking for, "Winter?" I say, my voice coming out scratchy and dull.

"I'm right here, Momma." I hear her sweet voice, and her hand rests on mine, I take all my energy to squeeze it and she smiles back at me. "Don't scare me like that again, Momma." She says sternly.

"I told you." Anna bursts out, "I told you that you were overworking yourself, but you didn't listen! I told you that you would make yourself ill and you didn't listen! Now look where you are, Elsa. Stuck on a bed rest with a virus. You should have told us that you felt ill we could have helped you."

I stay silent, but then turn to the doctor, "Can Winter come on my bed?"

The doctor hesitates, "You need to be on complete rest, Queen Elsa...I am not sure that it would be appropriate..."

"Please," I beg, tears streaming down my face, "I need to hold my daughter, it makes me feel safer, I don't like not having an eye on her, anything could happen!" The doctor sighs and nods, and Winter crawls up on to the bed and settles herself next to me, she snuggles into my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her, feeling her soft, warm little body against mine. "I'm sorry I scared you, baby." I tell her.

"It doesn't matter." She says, "Just get well soon."

"I'll try." I promise her.

"You'll be able to do it." She informs me, "Because you are amazing. You can do everything, and when I am older I want to be just like you, because you are perfect and I want to be perfect one day too." Tears spring to my eyes, and I hug her close to me.

"That means so much to me, Winter. You have no idea how much I love you, honey. I will love you and cherish you forever." I kiss her little forehead. "I think it is time you got to bed though, honey."

"Can I stay with you?" She begs me, "Please, I don't want to be away from you, I don't want you to be alone and sick all at the same time."

"Can she stay with me?" I ask the doctor, "I think it would be good for both of us."

"I don't think so, sorry, Queen Elsa." The doctor says, "You need complete rest to get better and back on your feet. Princess Winter will have to sleep in her own bed tonight." I turn on to my side and bury my face in my pillow. I cry, not wanting to be alone.

It was the middle of the night and I laid awake, missing Winter. Then, my door slowly creaks open and Winter scurries over to my bed, she hops up and leans into me, and I stroke her hair, "Thanks for not letting me be alone."

She just smiles sleepily at me before we both finally close our eyes and let sleep take us, together.

**So, I got this idea from smurfsandharrypotterrock12, so I loved your ideas so I decided to use my favourite one first. Hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D :D :D**


End file.
